Salvation Squad Timeline
This is a vague timeline of any events and sagas involving and affecting the Salvation Squad. The First Salvation Significant Ally(ies): None Significant Enemy(ies): Tartarus, Alchemical Man *Salvation Squad are formed *Alchemical Man is defeated *Bastion finds out about Tartarus and it is revealed that Tartarus is operting his plan while still trapped in Bastion's mind *Tartarus is defeated *Tartarus' plan to bring Salvation Squad together for future convenience succeeds Omen of Death Significant Ally(ies): Later Morrigan Significant Enemy(ies): R.A.V.E.N., formerly Morrigan *Salvation squad meet the Morrigan while she is trying to assassinate Bastion *Salvation Squad encounter R.A.V.E.N. *Morrigan betrays R.A.V.E.N. and joins Salvation Squad *Morrigan leaves Salvation Squad and becomes vigilante, hunting who she sees fit The Return of Syndicate Significant Ally(ies): The Vindicators Significant Enemy(ies): Syndicate *Salvation Squad meet the Vindicators *Syndicate try to recapture Jet and Gigavolt *Syndicate fail to catch their targets but do catch Bastion *Bastion loses powers to Syndicate DNA Canisters *Salvation Squad rescue Bastion and destroy Syndicate base *Salvation Squad accept Squadron Salvation and New Metas as students *Bastion and Jet begin a relationship The Trials of Chronos Significant Ally(ies) Chronos, Later Hestia Significant Enemy(ies): The Olympians *Salvation Squad and Squadron Salvation travel to Greek ruin to find source of energy signature *Salvation Squad met Chronos in chronolock and are pushed back in time by him *Salvation Squad meet Hestia now in Ancient Greece, Red-I notices she has the metagene but notices that it has a chemical catalyst attached it *Hestia attempts to help Salvation Squad *Salvation Squad travel by Aether Gate to Olympus *Red-I notices metagee with mysterious catalyst on all Olympians *Olympians attack Salvation Squad *Aphrodite persuades Bastion (now going by Dr. Theroux) to drink Ambrosia which is revealed to be the catalyst *Bastion regains his abilities *Hestia's abilities go out of control and is stopped by Bastion with his telepathy *Chronos opens a temporal gateway and reveals that the Salvation Squad have passed their trial *Hestia asks the Salvation Squad if she can go with them, Chronos and Salvation Squad agree and she joins the New Metas Blackest Black Significant Ally(ies): None Significant Enemy(ies): Tartarus *Bastion goes mad with power and Tartarus is released *Tartarus takes over Bastion's body and achieves both physical form and higher power levels *Tartarus begins to possess population with heightened power and damages Salvation Complex, Salvation Squad have to fight through possessed people to get to *Hestia attempts to purge Tartarus from Bastion's mind with empathy and join the mental fight by mimicking Tartarus' ability but only weakens him and is put into a coma by psychic backlash *Bastion takes advantage of Tartarus' weakened state and banishes Tartarus from his mind but loses telepathy in the process due to his brother being the source, however he retains his telekinesis *Salvation Squad begin to repair Salvation Complex and Bastion and Jet get married The Light Saga Significant Ally(ies): The Vindicators (alternate) Significant Enemies(ies): The Light *The Salvation Squad and the Vindicators team up for a mission in Russia (alternate) *Entropy loses control of her powers and destroys universe (alternate) *Just before complete destruction Maelstrom telepathically and telekinetically unites the minds and residual photons left by matter/anti-matter collisions into one being called the Light *The Light goes back in in and creates the multiverse then destroys any universes that have a possibility of producing a being more powerful than himself *The Light comes to the mainstream universe to destroy it *Bastion tricks the Light into making a telepathic link with him but with his knowledge of the workings of telepathy uses the link to temporarily gain telepathy *Bastion uses his temporary telepathy to perform a planetary will drain and uses the extra willpower to enhance his telepathy, he then disperses all the minds of the Light and forces them to bond with their mainstream universe counterparts *The dispersed minds join with no effect The Lost Lights Saga Significant Ally(ies): Twilight Significant Enemy(ies): None *It is revealed that some of the mainstream counterparts of the alternate universe have died and therefore their alternate universe counterparts have no-one to bond to *The counterparts exist as photon ghosts known as the Lost Lights *The Lost Lights seek out Bastion as they recognise him as the centre of the Light and ask him if they can bond with him, Bastion allows them to but immediatly rejects them when he feels a part of Tartarus within them *The Lost Lights travel the world seeking the most worthy being they can find and all settle on Kira Lucas *The Lost Lights bond with Kira and she gains abilities based both on the Light and Tartarus but also had multiple times the psionic virus *Kira becomes the hero Twilight *Hestia comes out of her coma The Psychic Pandemic Significant Ally(ies): None Significant Enemy(ies): Tartarus *It is revealed that just before the Light was destroyed, Tartarus infected him with the psionic virus meaning that when he was dispersed the whole universe ot infected *Tartarus claims that he has given up his quest for Bastion's body and that he just wants Bastion to watch everything he holds dear crumble and die around him and for him to know that it is all apparently his fault *Tartarus allows himself to simply fade away into nothing *Hestia enhances Bastion's powers with her empathy and he performs a massive will drain which he uses to enhance Hestia's ability, they keep on enhancing one another's ability until every being in the universe's will has been drained and then both use their hyper-augmented abilities to enhance Vitality's power to the point that it will heal both the mind and body of every being in the universe curing the pandemic